


Cold

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [9]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akira kinda acts yanderish too if you stop to think about it, Hey there readers it's me ya girl, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, but he actually loves Isamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: The man had tanned skin and dark eyes and brown hair and around the height as Isamu.But he still managed to be different.Instead of fire, he was ince cold.





	Cold

“Prince Alor, what’s wrong?!”

Kogane Akira couldn’t believe his eyes. Right in front of him was a girl that could very well be Princess Fala’s duplicate. And right behind her stood a man that could be Isamu’s twin.

“What the—?”

The man had tanned skin and dark eyes and brown hair and around the height as Isamu. But he still managed to look different. His eyes were a shade, maybe two, lighter. His skin lacked the smooth look. His hair was curlier and shorter. He felt different, too. Instead of fire, he was ince cold. Pacific and satisfied in his own sturdiness, beautiful to look at for short periods of time, but utterly boring for any longer. Not as eye catching as the dancing flames of the searing fire. The man was beautiful, but he couldn’t compare to Kurogane.

“You’re the Heraclean Princess.”

“And you are?”

“I’m the Altean Princess.”

The Heraclean Princess took a step back, bumping into the man, who held her gently by the arms.

“They’re somewhat cousins… No wonder they’re so alike…” Even though he said that, Akira could not take his eyes away from the man. Moody’s warmth burned his side, an extreme contrast to the other man’s coldness.

“Please, end this fighting and talk with us! Are you really content being ruled by the Galra Empire?”

Chief felt his right hand man approach, eyes still glued in the scene, in the two princesses, in the man who looked like Isamu. His hand instinctively reached for a warm wrist, and it was a nice surprise to feel fingers intertwining with his instead. H had no idea why he had done that, he wasn’t distressed or nervous, but it felt like the right thing to do. Like his body and soul had to make sure Kurogane Isamu was still there, was still by his side, was still burning.

The Princesses’ talk was cut short by the Galra attacking, however, Akira wouldn’t say he wasn’t happy to still have Isamu’s hand on his as they ran.

His Isamu was there, with Golion.

With Akira.


End file.
